1. Field
The following description relates to a method for detecting an interference signal from a low-power envelope detection receiver. The following description also relates to a device for detecting an interference signal from a low-power envelope detection receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A sensor network has been a widely used technology, starting from when wireless network technology became highly developed and commercialized. Technology for such a sensor network has been standardized, such as in Bluetooth, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.15.4, and the ZigBee Alliance ZigBee standard have been standardized for use with sensor network technologies based on IEEE standards.
Since sizes of sensors are small in various wireless sensor networks and local area networks, a large number of sensors may be implemented with a low complexity and low power requirements to increase an amount of operating time and improve their operation. In a wireless body area network (WBAN), in which a mobile device attached to a human body wirelessly communicates with a sensor attached to another human body, the low complexity and the low power may be more strictly required, due to aspects of operating in such conditions. To achieve such objectives as low complexity and low power, an ultra low-power radio frequency (RF) structure may be used instead of a high power RF structure.
In an ultra low-power transceiver, the reliability of communication between a transmitter and a receiver may be influenced by an outside interference signal due to a low power of a transmission signal.